


Down in Altea

by Fire_Bear



Series: Klance Month 2019 [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguments, Cyberpunk, First Meetings, Flirting, Kissing, Klance Month 2019, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, leakira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Nobody is sure how long it has been since the invasion, but the Galra have long since taken over the Earth. They monitor everything, keeping humans under their control. And, sometimes, people are taken away and come back less than what they were...Leandro has been living as best he can in this world, but their 'fun' is also monitored. To feel free and happy, he often heads below ground where the city of Altea flourishes and where the Galra don't tread. And, tonight, he decided to find someone to take to bed, not expecting to meet Akira...





	Down in Altea

Despite choosing to be there, Leandro hated the clubs in this city. With all the cameras everywhere and the fear that was stagnant in the air, it really killed the vibe. People’s grins and laughter were forced. The dancing was careful, in order to avoid looking as though they were thinking of going back home together, just in case they weren’t ‘compatible’. To pay, they used the chips in their wrists that served as wallets and ID. If you were unlucky, you would be cut off when you reached a certain unit of alcohol, so as not to create an unhealthy individual, supposedly.

But the worst part of the club were the civil servants who hovered at the edges of the room, waiting on orders, waiting to arrest those that were breaking the law. Leandro had known the woman who was tonight’s civil servant: he had met her in this very club. Neither of them had been compatible, so they had decided to stay friends and parted ways, both well aware that they would hardly see each other. Just like others, she had been taken away to the City Hall by the Galra and, once she had emerged, had been different ever since. None of the people who went there ever spoke again and they never blinked and they never smiled.

They didn’t seem alive.

No-one knew what the Galra were doing, but everyone was scared. Would they be next? Would they lose a loved one? Would the world eventually be populated by mindless zombies?

There was no way to escape. Even just going to the next city had to be approved on both ends, and even then you were only exchanging which Galra was in charge of your sector. Planes were a rarity in the skies, only used when ‘necessary’. The world had never been told of what those scenarios were, but they knew it could never be good. Nobody fought the Galra - the last rebels had long since died.

However, Leandro knew where to go to have some real fun. He just had to be very careful, so he checked his watch and raised his eyebrows. Acting as though he was in a rush, he knocked back the rest of his drink and left it on the table he had commandeered. Since there were such big gaps in the meagre crowd, Leandro easily weaved his way between people and towards the door.

Outside, the streets were bathed in purple light. Nobody knew why the Galra liked to use that colour in their lights. Whatever the reason, it served to remind people of their rulers. It also did nothing for Leandro's complexion as he walked under the lamps at a brisk pace, aware that he was being watched, just like everyone was. Every time he came to the end of a block, his ID chip beeped, logging where he was and who he was with.

Thankfully, it would appear to anyone watching that Leandro was heading to his place of work. The 24-hour café was situated in the middle of a busy thoroughfare, where all sorts of businesses were clustered. A factory - probably making things exclusively for the Galra - was just a couple of blocks away, and there was a park nearby. Offices surrounded the small area so there were always people coming and going. Not only that, but only a few minutes drive away was the entrance to the freeway. Only Galra-approved people could travel between cities, but the freeway was the best way to cut out all the traffic from one side of the city to the other, so drivers would also stop in. Leandro’s shifts were sporadic, designed that way for a night such as tonight.

Pushing open the door of the aptly and unimaginatively named Coffee Stop, Leandro was hit with the strong smell of coffee and baking. There was a student in the corner, hunched over a laptop and frantically typing. If they failed just _ one _ class, they would have to be stuck in some low-paying job that demanded too much - rather like Leandro had. The interior of the shop had earthy browns and forest greens. It felt rather like he had stepped into an enclosed space, like he’d gotten away from all the cameras. He hadn’t, of course, so he grinned and raised a hand in greeting to the girl behind the counter.

“Hey, Nyma. Busy night?”

“Yeah,” said Nyma, rolling her eyes. “Rushed off my feet,” she added as she leaned languidly against the counter. She flicked her long hair over one shoulder. “Thank goodness you’re here. My hero.”

“Ha ha,” Leandro replied, moving closer till they were facing each other over the counter. He leaned his hip against it. “How’re the rabbits?”

“Quite well? You gonna visit them?”

“Yeah. I’ve got a few hours to kill.”

Nyma smirked. “Well, go on, then.”

Grinning, Leandro walked past the counter, casting a last glance at the stressed student. He winced in sympathy, well aware that they’d either see them in a few months as a new recruit or he’d see them in one of the other menial jobs nearby. The Galra didn’t believe in second chances. Victory or Death.

Going through the staff door, Leandro found himself in a short hallway. To the left, was the kitchen. To his right was the cleaning cupboard and stairs to the apartment above where Rolo and Nyma lived. Directly ahead of himself was a set of doors that led into another section of hallway. Through there was another door leading to the back of the building and the dumpsters out there. On the right, however, was yet another door, this one leading to the stairs to the basement. Leandro didn’t hesitate to pass through that door and make his descent.

Instead of the dark room that most people might expect, it was brightly lit and the temperature set at that of a mild spring day. Large cages lined the walls, each of them filled with a variety of small pets. Rabbits and guinea pigs and a few snakes with their own heat lamps. What had started as a side business was now a way of conserving the species. All of them were endangered due to the Galra’s activities on the planet. They were also a camouflage.

Despite the cameras that covered every inch of the surface of the Earth, the ones in the basement had been hacked years ago. Rolo and Nyma’s friend had made sure to record all of the regulars petting the animals, saying things they would normally say. As far as Leandro knew, they had hours of footage that whoever was manning the counter upstairs would play as soon as anyone went down there. So Leandro was free to pull up the tarp that covered the trapdoor.

Leandro didn’t know how long the Galra had been present on Earth. No school would say the same thing and information on the Internet was censored. Sometimes Leandro only found half a page in a Google search, sometimes only one link to a Galra-approved website. However long they’d been there, it had been long enough for people to get used to the stilted way of leaving, for children to play only Galra-approved games.

And for groups of rebels to form underground. Quite literally.

He had never figured out if they were using old sewage systems or the old subways, but someone had dug down and built a settlement below this particular city. The main entrances were usually had been the entrances to the subways, though there were ladders that dropped people even lower than the train lines. Since the trains were taken out of service, no-one really went down there any more, only using the Galra-approved monorail that had been built above ground. However, the Galra had quickly realised that there was an escape outwith their area of control, and had shut off people’s contact with the rebels. Galra stood guard at each station, their weapons on display. If anyone went there with the intent of going underground, they would be captured or killed. Leandro had even heard that, if people were able to get down below, they would not be allowed back up through those stations, cut off from family and friends.

Fortunately, there were several points within the city that had tunnels that were (hopefully) unknown to the Galra. People were careful when they used it, climbing down several metres to get to a place where they could be _ free_. The only thing they needed to be aware of was the time limit: the Galra kept watch over where the I.D. chips were at any given time and would punish whoever wasn’t in the place they were supposed to be. While people were underground, their chips went offline. Staying off the grid for longer than five hours gained the attention of the Galra and an investigation would be held.

So, when Leandro got to the bottom of the ladder, he pulled out his thin cell phone and set a timer for four hours. Just enough time to have the fun he wanted at a club. Grinning, he walked along the narrow tunnel; it was just high enough for him so he didn't need to duck as he took careful steps along the rocky floor. At the end of it was a couple of guards who stood at attention in front of a hatch door, guns hooked over their shoulders.

“Hey, guys,” said Leandro, unable to tell who it was from the armour they wore. They could have been robots for all he knew, with their white armour and blasters that were different from the ones the Galra used. He had never heard them speaking. In fact, he wasn’t even sure if they were swapped out in shifts or if they stayed there all the time.

Whatever the case, they turned when they saw him and unscrewed the hatch. With a great creaking, the wheel turned slowly and, finally, there was a loud click. The guards worked together to pull it open, revealing the world beyond bit by bit, lights and smells and noises filtering through the space to hit Leandro full in the face. Leandro grinned and, once it was only halfway open, he darted inside.

Lights high above him were dim, simulating the night sky that the people down here would never see again. However, the shops and establishments that surrounded him and ran up and down these parts of the tunnel all had signs that were lit up. There were neon flashing signs about strippers, ones with pictures of food for the diners and others with just names and services written in cursive and capital letters. Lampposts littered the walkways, providing light between those buildings that didn’t have them.

Despite how late it was, the underworld was as busy as usual. People were going to and fro, their footsteps echoing. Voices filled the air, some of them louder than others. One called out about girls and another about boys. Music assaulted Leandro’s ears, louder and faster than anything on the surface. Old songs and newer songs and songs that rocked and songs that popped. If Leandro wasn’t so excited to be there, Leandro would have hated it or would have wanted to cover his ears. Instead, he stepped forward to get himself lost in the crowd.

As he moved, the musty, damp smell that permeated the city was swept away by the restaurants and food carts. Leandro could smell meat frying, onions sizzling, tomato cooking. He wasn’t sure how they got all the food that the Galra fiercely guarded but, considering the expanse of the city, he figured that there were probably greenhouses somewhere, maybe a faux field that helped them farm their own food. Indeed, there were closed florists on his route, their flowers’ sweet tugging his attention to them. Cologne and perfume filled the air, enticing, though not enough. Leandro had a destination in mind, a club he had gone to several times before.

_ The Cat’s Paw _ came into sight, it’s multicoloured sign flashing as Leandro approached. It had been that that had attracted Leandro in the first place. The red and yellow and blue and green flowed through the letters, each colour seamlessly blending into each other until a purple light swept them all away. It was a better light than the Galra’s version, the purple not as doom-laden as on the surface. Instead, it was gentle, and that alone had intrigued Leandro to go inside.

Now, he lifted a hand to the bouncer that stood before the squat building, a large man with a buzz cut. The man stared at him, expression unmoved. Leandro rolled his eyes before he grinned up at him. “Hey, there. Gonna let me in?”

“I.D.?” the man said. 

Leandro held out his arm and the man waved a scanner over it. With a glance at the screen, the bouncer stepped out of the way and let Leandro past. Cheerfully, Leandro said, “Thanks, big guy.” All he got was a grunt in response.

Inside, there were stairs leading down before another swing door led Leandro into the main part of the club. A bar lined one wall with doors either side for food and the staff. A depression in the floor became the dance area while the level that Leandro stood on contained booths and tables as well as stairs that led below the dance floor to the more private rooms for functions and… _ other _ sorts of fun. A stage took up half the wall on the opposite side of the bar where people could dance and strip or for bands who wanted the freedom of playing instruments. Beside that was a raised plinth for a DJ to sit, though technology made their presence unnecessary.

With a wide grin, Leandro dove straight onto the dance floor. Here, he could dance however he wanted, however close he wanted to. He could touch people gently on the back without eyes on him. Nobody would question why he was twirling that girl under his arm or grinding against that man. And there was no-one to stop him from flirting with abandon, throwing winks at men and murmuring sweet nothings into girls’ ears. In _ The Cat’s Paw _, everyone could forget that the Galra were still a dominating presence, even down here, and Leandro took full advantage of that.

Eventually, Leandro grew thirsty and he left behind the people he’d been speaking with in order to reach the bar. None of his dance partners had seemed interested in or interesting enough to initiate an entirely different type of fun, so Leandro let his eyes roam the club as he walked. Nobody caught his eye until he had ordered a glass of water and “the bluest cocktail you have”. Then he let himself look along the bar to pick out potential people, anyone who caught his eye enough to flirt with, and he very quickly found someone.

Seated on one of the barstools was a man, his back leaning against the counter. A bottle of generic beer dangled from his fingers: he was wearing a pair of fingerless gloves for some reason. A red leather jacket hugged his figure, the front open to reveal the plain black top that clung to his obviously toned chest. Straps and buttons were the only designs on the jacket and Leandro found a desire to tug on them. The man’s black pants were tucked into white and red boots that rose up his shins, laced tightly. His hair was dark under the lights, possibly black. It was shoulder-length and tied into a braid which hung over his left shoulder. Leandro’s fingers twitched with the _ need _ to tug on it.

He licked his lips and, as soon as the glass of water was set in front of him, Leandro snatched it up and downed it, gulping down enough to soothe his dry throat. Once he was finished, he cleared his throat and took the delicate cocktail glass. Before he could go far, the barman held out his hand and, with a grimace, Leandro dug his hand into his pocket for the paper money that the people in the underworld used as credit. Leandro had come into some of it by gambling in the casinos, the only way anyone from the surface could make the money they would need to survive down here. 

After that was dealt with, Leandro sidled up to the man. Closer to him, he could see that the man looked rather annoyed, glaring into the crowd on the dance floor. He didn’t want to be there, Leandro realised; hopefully, he would want to leave _ with _ Leandro. “Hey, man,” he said, deciding to forgo the compliment. With this guy, he’d need to tread lightly.

“No,” said the guy, shortly. Perhaps he had already been hit on. Leandro wouldn’t doubt it.

“Sheesh, woah,” said Leandro, setting his glass down so he could raise his hands in surrender. “I was just wondering what a gorgeous guy like-”

“No.”

“-is doing _ glaring _ at the dance floor.”

That got the guy’s attention, and he turned his head to look at Leandro. It was only for an instant, but Leandro managed to see the deep, blue-purple colour of his eyes. They were deliciously intense and Leandro had to resist licking his lips. Still, the man was glaring, so when he turned his attention back to the crowd and said, “I’m not _ glaring_", Lance scoffed.

“Dude, you literally just _ glared _ at _ me_.”

“I-” The stranger lifted his beer bottle and stared at it for a moment. “Sorry,” he muttered, just loud enough for Leandro to hear him. Then he threw back the rest of his drink in a single gulp and put the bottle down. Leandro took the opportunity to sip his own drink, watching his throat bob as he swallowed.

“No problem, man. But, if you don’t wanna be here… why _ are _ you here?”

With a quick movement, the man turned himself on the stool till he was facing Leandro. He gave Leandro a quick once over, probably trying not to make it noticeable. Unfortunately for him, Leandro was watching him closely, waiting for him to relax enough for him to start flirting, so he saw him do it. To hide his grin, he had to lift his glass, hiding his glee by taking another mouthful. It seemed that the man was interested in him, whether for his looks or his surface clothes remained to be seen.

“I’m here,” said the stranger, “’cause my brother decided I needed to… _ meet people_.”

“Huh. Not a very social person, hm?”

“This isn’t my scene,” the man informed him. “And I have important things to be doing. So does _ he_, so I don’t know _ why_-!”

“Woah, woah!” said Leandro, holding up a hand. He could tell that the man was getting riled up, ready to go into a rant. “First of all, cool it, man. You’ve _ already _ met someone, so you’ve done what your brother wanted and you can leave. And, I mean, maybe he just wanted a break? Or he’s worried about you?” Leandro shrugged. “But I don’t know what’s going on, so.”

The stranger stared at him for a moment, blinking a few times. Finally, he raised an eyebrow, his expression smoothing out. “Huh,” he said. “You’re right.”

“In the interest of making this meeting credible,” Leandro added, “I’m Leandro.” He set his glass on the bar again and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Uh, yeah,” said the man, tentatively taking the proffered hand. “Akira.”

“‘Akira’?”

“Yeah, that’s- I’m Akira.”

“Well, it’s _ very _ nice to meet someone as handsome as _ you _, Akira,” said Leandro with a bright smile, gripping Akira’s hand tightly.

Rolling his eyes, Akira drew his hand away. “Sure.”

Leandro frowned. “What, don’t believe me?”

“You’re just trying to get into my pants,” Akira said with a flippant wave of his hand.

“Yeah. So?” said Leandro, easily. He revelled in the surprise on Akira’s face as he looked over at Leandro. While he waited for a response, he picked up his cocktail and used the straw to suck the drink up. Akira’s eyes flickered down to his lips and back up to his eyes, looking equal parts confused and… interested?

“Huh. And you think you can do that?”

“You’re talking to me, aren’t you?” Leandro pointed out, letting Akira see his smirk.

Akira opened his mouth, closed it, then said, “That really doesn’t mean anything.”

“Maybe not, but look at it this way: if you take me to your place - or a nearby hotel,” Leandro added when he noticed Akira frowning, “you could get away from here _ and _ you can definitely tell your brother that you met someone. Namely, me.” Leandro placed a hand on his chest, his fingers spread.

“That… doesn’t explain why I should have sex with you,” said Akira, one of his eyebrows shooting up.

“I mean, _ can _ you resist this?” asked Leandro, as he took another sip, deliberately using his tongue to catch the straw. Akira’s eyes flicked down to his lips again.

“Pretty sure I could.” Akira’s eyes trailed down Leandro’s body. “You’re from the surface, aren’t you?”

Leandro glanced down at himself. While most people in Altea wore dark clothes, each item mismatched with the next, everyone on the surface were given complete outfits. Leandro was wearing his blue tunic with the blue jeans and boots that had blue accents. Each outfit had on it, somewhere, the symbol of the Galra, etched in purple. Leandro’s were on his right sleeve, on the soles of his boots, and on the back pocket of his jeans. Even if you were to try to go out to buy clothes, they would have the marks on them somewhere, a symbol of who owned them. It was something Leandro regularly forgot about since he saw them all the time, so he shrugged.

“Yeah, and?” He stepped closer to Akira, smirking. “Do you fancy trying something new?”

Akira snorted, his brow furrowing. “No way. All you surface boys come down here to _ use _ us.” He gave Leandro a dark look. “I’m not going to be one of your conques-”

“Woah!” exclaimed Leandro, dropping his glass onto the bar again. “I _ do not _ come down here to… _ that _ ! I come here for-for the flowers and the lights and… the music.” He nodded towards the DJ’s booth, noting with some delight that they were playing something that was about the shape of someone. “I come down here for _ fun_, for…” Trailing off, Leandro avoided looking at Akira by ducking his head as he turned for his glass.”

“Um.” Akira sounded rather contrite. “Sorry. For… assuming, I guess.” 

“Not your fault,” Leandro murmured. He stared at his cocktail and sighed. That had really killed the mood that he’d been trying to cultivate. Maybe he should cut his losses and try someone else.

Before Leandro could say or do anything, however, Akira spoke. “So, uh… You come here often?”

Bewildered, unsure he had heard right, Leandro lifted his head, eyes wide. Akira’s head was turned away slightly and he looked tense, as if he was fighting to keep himself from turning away altogether. Leandro wasn’t sure, but he was sure Akira’s cheeks looked redder than they had been. It made Leandro smile; Akira was kind of cute, when he was trying to be sweet.

“Yeah, actually. This one’s my favourite,” Leandro told him, taking half a step closer to Akira. “Usually I come for dancing,” he added, before he leaned into Akira’s space. Akira turned his head at the movement and his eyes widened. “But, tonight, I’m horny.

Leandro was delighted to see Akira shudder. “You… You are?” said Akira, gaze firmly fixed on the middle distance.

“Yup.” Leandro reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Akira’s ear. “And you can fix that, hot stuff.”

He expected Akira to scoff at the pet name. He expected Akira to roll his eyes and push Leandro away. He expected Akira to flirt back but eventually leave him to the club’s dancers. Instead, Akira lifted his eyes to Leandro’s, searched Leandro’s for _ something _, then said, “Okay. Let’s go.”

“What?” said Leandro, blinking. “Really?”

“Yeah. I know this hotel that’s close by.”

Before Leandro could adjust to the abruptness of the decision, Akira had grabbed Leandro’s wrist and started pulling him towards the door. Leandro managed to grab his glass so he could down the rest of his drink. He had just enough time to drop the glass onto a table by the door before Akira pulled Leandro through.

Outside, Akira didn’t bother to slow down, practically marching down the road. There were slightly fewer people out and about, likely in clubs or at home. A few odd drunkards stumbled on their paths to nowhere. Leandro watched with interest; people couldn’t get that drunk on the surface, what with the Galra’s monitoring. Akira turned the corner and Leandro’s eyebrows shot up when he spotted an uncommon scene. What looked like a fight was in progress, but two people in white armour were marching calmly towards them, likely to arrest them.

“Is that…?” Leandro whispered.

Akira slowed a little so that he was between Leandro and the group. “Yeah,” he murmured. “The Altean Police. Don’t let them see you - I heard they don’t like surface people.”

“Why not?”

"The Galra use all sorts of tactics to eradicate us," Akira explained, glancing at the police as they reached the two men. "They probably think that you could all be spies."

"Seriously?" Leandro looked at the armoured people. He’d have to be more careful when they were around from now on. 

"Come on," Akira said, lengthening his strides. Leandro hurried to keep up, letting his thoughts return to the man beside him.

They reached their destination only a dobosh later. It was fairly tall for an underworld building, considering the space they were working with. Other than that, it was fairly nondescript. Brown metal and brick reached for the ceiling. Strings of light lit up its facade and a spotlight shone on a small, square sign that said _ Balmera_. Leandro had seen it once or twice, but it had never been exciting enough, nor somewhere anyone had taken him. Akira dragged him to it and through the door without really slowing.

Inside, the foyer was rather dim, the lights turned low. Otherwise, it seemed cosy, with armchairs and couches clustered into the small space. A counter sat along one wall, opposite the elevators. A door beyond them probably led to some stairs or perhaps to the staff areas. Behind the counter, sat a young woman who was easily taller and broader than Leandro’s roommate. A pair of green hoop earrings matched her green top that flowed over her muscular arms in muted ruffles. She smiled at them when they entered and it widened when she spotted Akira.

“Welcome,” she said. “It is rare to see you here, Akira. I thought you were busy-”

“Yeah, but Shiro insisted on a break,” Akira quickly said, cutting her off. Leandro raised an eyebrow but, when they reached the counter, he sent the woman a sly smile, leaning on top of the rickety wood.

“Hey, there. Name’s Leandro.” He gave the room another once over. “I’ve never been in here before, but I might need to start coming here more often if they have someone as gorgeous as _ you _ behind the desk.”

“I can leave,” said Akira, pointedly.

Quick as a flash, Leandro straightened and lifted his hands in surrender. The knowledge that Akira could get jealous, however, made Leandro smirk. Maybe Akira liked him more than he’d thought. He gave Akira another once over, ending with his gaze locked on Akira’s eyes.

The girl giggled. “Thank you,” she said. “Well, it’s nice to see you taking care of yourself, Akira,” said the woman. “Since it is you, I will not charge you. My family will not mind.”

“I can’t do that to you-” Akira began to protest.

“Here,” said the receptionist, holding out a key with a little lumpy, circular keyring. A number had been etched into it and, when Leandro held it up to look, he saw that it was 9.5. Presumably it was for room 9 on floor 5, unless the place was bigger than he’d thought. Leandro turned to Akira who had his hand in his pocket, searching for money. He rolled his eyes at Akira’s struggle.

“Dude, just accept the free room,” Leandro said.

“I-” Akira began.

“If you don’t want it, I’ll use it.” Leandro grinned at the girl, dangling the key in Akira’s face. “Thanks,” he said to the receptionist who nodded back with a bright smile. He turned then, and started towards the elevator, looking at Akira out of the corner of his eye. Akira looked tense, his jaw and fists clenched; Leandro figured he was debating whether to follow him or not.

Thankfully, by the time Leandro had pressed the button, Akira had caught up with him. He hovered at his shoulder, not speaking. Leandro could see his scowl in the reflection of the doors. Suppressing a sigh, Leandro wondered how they could get the mood back to the one they’d had in the club. This was not how he’d wanted his night to go.

The doors slid open and Leandro stepped in, surrounded by mirrors on all sides. He glanced at his reflection, before turning to the buttons. Once he’d jabbed at the appropriate floor, he looked over at Akira. Still frowning, Akira folded his arms, eyeing Leandro as they waited, the elevator barely moving as it crawled upwards. Leandro decided to break the silence.

“What?” When Akira only looked away, Leandro sighed. “This has completely killed the mood. Shoulda just done it in the toilets.”

Akira’s nose scrunched up. “Ew. No.”

Sighing again, Leandro looked down at the key in his hand. “Maybe we should just go back to the club. I dunno why you brought me here, but I don’t think you’re into this idea-”

“What makes you think that?” Akira snapped.

Leandro rolled his eyes. “Dude. We’re in an elevator that’s slow as molasses and you haven’t even _ tried _ to kiss me. Or anything else.” He grinned at Akira, wiggling his eyebrows.

For a moment, Akira only glowered at him. It took Leandro a tick to realise that Akira was _ thinking _, not glaring. Then, without warning, Akira moved, unfolding his arms and stomping towards Leandro. Alarmed, Leandro took a step back, only to find himself with no more room to move. Before Leandro could defend himself if Akira was about to take a swing at him, Akira’s hands grasped Leandro’s tunic and pulled him forwards. Leandro fell into him and their mouths crashed together in an aggressive kiss as Akira pushed him back against the wall.

Over the last year, Leandro had been coming down to Altea to escape and, in that time, he had kissed plenty of people. Girls who were pliant and willing. Guys who barely pecked Leandro before fucking him. Others who let Leandro take the lead, just like the girls. He had even found other surface people in Altea and kissed those who were nervous and fearful of the repercussions. They had all gotten him going in one way or another. Akira’s kiss, however, was the best kiss he had ever gotten, arousal hitting him hard and fast as he gripped at Akira’s leather jacket. 

Their lips slid together. Teeth scraped Leandro’s lip and he bit at Akira’s. A growl reverberated through Akira’s chest and into Leandro’s mouth. A tongue slid past Leandro’s lips, pushing, pushing, pushing against Leandro’s so forcefully that Leandro gasped and allowed it. Fists pushed against Leandro’s chest, keeping him effortlessly pinned. Akira tilted his head a little and their noses brushed against each other; it sent tingles down Leandro’s spine. It was wet and hot and hard and downright dirty. Leandro loved it and pressed forward for more when Akira pulled away.

However, Akira pushed him back with a hand on his chest. He moved off, heading to the doors which Leandro now noticed were open. They’d arrived on their floor and Leandro hurried to catch up with him, his heart thudding away in his chest. Akira had revived the mood and Leandro’s skin was buzzing. He wanted - _ needed _ \- to get into the room so he could get his mouth on Akira’s once more.

Akira stopped in front of a door and Leandro handed over the key. He watched as Akira slid the key into the lock, impatience making him lean in close. Akira’s eyes flicked to his, their colour intense and focussed. Leandro stared back, yearning to touch, to kiss, to get his pants off. Somehow, he managed to rein himself in, straightening up enough that Akira turned the key and opened the door.

The room beyond was simple. Just a double bed, a coffee table, a TV (that was probably hooked up to the illegal broadcasting that went on down in Altea), a narrow wardrobe, and a door into a small bathroom. Leandro wondered, very briefly, if there was an actual bath or just a shower, as he’d seen in some other hotels down here. As far as he was aware, the buildings on the surface that used to be hotels had been converted to apartment buildings and some of them had both. However, he didn’t have much time to wonder or time to cast his eyes over the brown carpet and beige wall; it seemed as though what had happened in the elevator was a catalyst for Akira’s arousal to overflow.

No sooner had Leandro glanced around the room and the door had closed behind Akira, than the man himself grabbed Leandro’s shoulder and threw him into the door. It knocked Leandro’s breath from him as his back collided with the simple wood, narrowly avoiding the handle. He didn’t get the chance to inhale some precious air before Akira was in his face and pushing up to kiss him. Akira’s teeth grazed at Leandro’s lips and he sucked at Leandro’s tongue. His entire body was pressed against Leandro’s, and Leandro had to find something to hold onto, his hands shooting up to grab Akira’s leather jacket again. Leandro tried to gasp for air, but Akira didn’t seem to want to allow him that, waiting till he’d opened his mouth to latch onto Leandro’s tongue, sucking it into his mouth just so he could _ bite _ it. 

That had Leandro bucking his hips up, almost fully hard. The press of his clothed cock against Akira’s hip had the man groaning, his mouth dropping open enough that Leandro could pant into his open mouth, desperately scrabbling for that oxygen he needed. He didn’t hold onto it for long, since Akira chose that moment to thrust back against him, his dick pushing up between Leandro’s own and his leg, making him moan helplessly. Breath lost once again, he was unable to protest as Akira did it again even as he pushed up into another kiss. Leandro kissed back, pushed back, until they were kissing and roughly rutting against each other where they stood.

Eventually, Akira seemed to come back to his senses and pulled away, even though Leandro tried to pull him back in. He reached up and yanked on the laces that tied Leandro’s tunic shut. They were quick to come loose, revealing Leandro’s collarbones. Leandro’s chest heaved as he watched, trying to catch his breath. Akira wordlessly looked up at him, then leaned in. Leandro furrowed his brow as Akira missed his mouth entirely, but his eyes flew open when he felt teeth on his neck, teeth that grazed along until they found the perfect spot and _ bit down_. Leandro gasped, a vague thought of having to hide hickeys from the Galra entering his mind. He banished it when Akira _ sucked _ on that patch of his skin, sending shudders down Leandro’s body. With another gasp, Leandro’s hand flew up and into Akira’s hair, grasping the back of his head tightly, while his other hand found Akira’s hip, clutching at it.

“_Fuck_,” said Leandro, panting. “Geez, you-”

Akira licked along that mark as he straightened, his eyes dark and lidded. “Off,” he said, his voice low and almost growling. Leandro shuddered as it went straight to his cock.

“Uh huh,” Leandro said, frantically grabbing the bottom of his tunic to pull it off. Akira grabbed it when it was most of the way off and threw it over his shoulder. Leandro didn’t have the chance to see where it had fallen as Akira dove in for another harsh kiss, pressing Leandro back against the door. The cool surface against Leandro’s skin had him making a noise somewhere between protest and approval. 

As Akira kissed the breath out of Leandro, he lifted his hands and set them on Akira’s shoulders, under his jacket. With a smooth slide of his hands, he pushed the jacket off Akira’s shoulders. Akira was quick to let go of Leandro, letting the jacket drop where they stood. Then his hands flew back up to Leandro’s neck and the back of his head, pulling Leandro’s mouth all the closer. Leandro’s heart was pounding in his ears and in his dick and he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting against Akira, their movements meaning that he was dragging it along Akira’s cock this time. They both moaned and Akira tugged at Leandro’s hair.

They separated when Akira began to move backwards, though he kept his hands in Leandro’s hair and on the back of his neck, pulling him along. Leandro panted into the space between them, stumbling after them. “Fuck,” he murmured, reaching desperately for Akira’s shirt. “You are _ not _ messing about.”

“Mm, I am,” Akira replied, letting Leandro pull his shirt off. Once it was out of the way, their eyes locked again and Akira smirked. “I’m about to mess _ you _ up, surface boy.”

Leandro let his head fall back and groaned. “You…” His train of thought derailed when Akira grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the bed. He stumbled afterwards and had barely caught up with events when he was turned and thrown onto the bed. Leandro bounced a couple of times, tense, before he relaxed against the soft sheets. There was barely time for him to settle before Akira was crawling along him, from the foot of the bed, over Leandro’s legs, up and up until he reached Leandro’s hips. 

“You’re so…” Akira muttered, his eyes trained on Leandro’s chest. Leandro had been allowed access to his local pool while he was in the city and his body was that of a swimmer’s. His muscles, however, had nothing on Akira’s. He looked as though he worked out every day or worked with heavy loads. Almost tentative, Leandro reached out and let his fingers brush against Akira’s breastbone. Akira’s eyes darted over Leandro’s face, over his chest, and further down. Then, with rough hands, he slid his palms up Leandro’s body, starting at his stomach and going all the way to his shoulders. His touch was electric and Leandro found himself gasping with pleasure, arching into Akira’s hands. 

Blindly, Leandro reached out to grab hold of Akira, needing something to ground him. His fingers dug into Akira’s shoulders, though something brushed against his right hand. Breathing out, he let himself fall back onto the bed, though Akira’s roaming hands made him want to get closer to them, to Akira. Then his eyes caught on the braid that had flopped over Akira’s shoulder again, his hair brushing gently at Leandro’s hand and the braid swinging. Before he could second guess himself, Leandro caught hold of it and yanked, pulling Akira down so he could reach up for another rough kiss; Akira moaned at the rough treatment.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing and rutting. Akira’s teeth were sharp in Leandro’s lips and his tongue was an insistent push against his own. He could barely move, pinned as he was. His legs shifted, though, wanting to wrap around Akira and pull him closer, wanting to brace himself and thrust upwards, wanting _ more _.

His movements gained Akira’s attention and he pulled back from Leandro. Upset, Leandro kept hold of Akira’s braid, his fingers catching on the band holding together, though Akira didn’t move far enough for it to be pulled free. Instead, he merely slid his hands back down Leandro’s chest until his fingers curled around the waistband of Leandro’s jeans. “Off,” Akira mumbled into Leandro’s mouth. Leandro chuckled and was rewarded with a bite to his lip. 

Akira wasn’t waiting, though. His fingers slid towards the button, the brush of them along Leandro’s skin leaving a tingling in their wake that made Leandro squirm. Sucking on Leandro’s lip - Leandro’s eyes fluttered shut - Akira undid Leandro’s jeans without looking. As soon as they were undone Akira shifted again, Leandro’s fingers pulling the band out of his hair. The braid stayed woven tight, the ends the only part that unwound. Leandro flexed his fingers and let the band roll onto his wrist just as Akira wound an arm around his waist. He barely had the time to gasp before Akira lifted him in one arm, his other hand yanking down Leandro’s jeans and blue underwear. When he managed to get them down to Leandro’s knees, Akira pulled away from Leandro entirely, letting him drop back onto the bed, sprawled across the sheets, his arms flopped above his head. With harsh, forceful tugging, Leandro lost his boots, socks, and the rest of the clothing, all of them flung across the room.

Naked, Leandro watched Akira pause when he turned his attention to him. His eyes roamed the entirety of his body. Leandro couldn’t find it in himself to care, luxuriating in the feeling of the sheets, the way Akira’s eyes focussed on only him, the way Akira’s chest was heaving, the tenting in Akira’s pants. Like a self-satisfied cat, Leandro arched his back a little, squirming in place so that Akira could see more of him, so Akira could see _ all _ of him: his blush, his hard cock, his smooth skin, his blue eyes. Their gazes met and held for just a moment before Akira was frantically undoing his own pants. Leandro smirked and watched him fumble, content to lie where he was.

Eventually, Akira was able to drop his pants and kick out of his boots. Leandro trailed a lidded gaze down his body. His legs were just as muscular as his torso, a picturesque image standing at the foot of the bed. The best part, however, was Akira’s hard dick, pointing upwards now that it was free. It was bigger than Leandro had expected, thicker and longer than anything he had put inside him before. Somehow, that made him all the more excited and he suppressed the shudders running down his spine. He couldn’t stop his cock from twitching and Akira’s eyes were quick to pick it out. 

Before Akira could say anything, Leandro spoke. “You’re rather eager for someone who didn’t wanna do this…”

“Shut up,” Akira growled, eyes narrowed. He crawled back over Leandro’s legs, grabbing hold of Leandro’s hips to pull him closer rather than continuing all the way.

Leandro laughed. “Well? Are you just gonna stare at how beautiful I am?”

“I said, shut up.” Akira was quick to add weight to his words as he bent down to kiss him, his teeth scraping at Leandro’s mouth. Leandro willingly opened up for him, allowing Akira’s tongue to slip into his mouth. He reached for him, one hand on his shoulder to keep Akira where he was, another in his hair, this time slipping through the strands and unravelling it completely. Akira’s hands were on Leandro’s hips, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into them despite not even being inside Leandro. 

The hot wet kiss was broken by Akira when he ground down against Leandro. They both gasped as they parted, and Akira didn’t waste time in reaching over Leandro’s head for a pillow. Leandro stayed still, staring up at Akira while he tried to catch his breath. It was a hopeless cause: Akira’s hair had finally been let out of its braid and the long strands hung over his shoulders like a wave. He could feel the tips of them brushing against his shoulders, but Leandro barely thought on the sensation. With his hair like that, his face flushed, eyes determined, brow furrowed, lips swollen, Akira was breathtakingly beautiful. 

Once again, Akira used one hand to lift Leandro up. A “Fuck!” escaped Lance as Akira roughly squeezed the pillow under his ass. Without preamble or so much as a by your leave, Akira pushed at Leandro’s bent legs until they spread, revealing himself in all his glory to Akira. Leandro raised an eyebrow. “Don’t hang about, do you, handsome?”

Akira straightened to stare down at Leandro, his own eyebrow raised. “Do you want me to go slower?”

“Quiznak, no,” Leandro replied, grinning.

Frowning, Akira said, “That’s… not how you use that word.”

Leandro blinked, startled. “It’s not? But I heard-”

Laughter rang through the room. Again, Leandro blinked, but his eyes quickly widened. He hadn’t actually seen Akira smile and he certainly hadn’t expected to be treated to the sight of Akira, hair everywhere, _ laughing _. It was a beautiful sound and Leandro couldn’t help smiling, relaxing into the bed. Somehow, it drained out any tension he had; hopefully that would be easier for preparation.

Still smiling, Akira leaned forward to kiss Leandro, this time a little calmer and with less teeth. He pulled away to say, “It’s not how you use that word.” That gentle smile of his was still present and Leandro blinked at him, stunned. Akira seemed awfully pleased as he leaned over Leandro, this time reaching for the bedside cabinet.

“Oh. Okay…” said Leandro, if only to fill the silence. He mentally shook himself and frowned in the general direction of Akira’s abs. “But, you’ve still slowed down… You gonna fuck me any time soon?”

“On it,” Akira replied, rocking back onto his heels, a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms in his hand. As far as Leandro was aware, most hotels in Altea provided those as amenities since a steady stream of surface dwellers ducked out from the Galra’s control for fun, proper dancing and illicit liaisons. It was a clever idea; if people got pregnant and returned to the surface, the Galra would probably look to tighten the security around the entire city. People could get into a lot of trouble. Leandro didn’t want to think of how bad it could get up there and neither did anyone else, so everyone was always very careful.

Popping open the lid of the bottle, Akira shifted until he was kneeling in a more comfortable position. His eyes roved over Leandro’s body, taking it all in. Leandro could see Akira’s eyes lingering on his cock and hole, so he made sure to spread his legs a little wider, using the pillow as leverage to roll his hips up. Akira glanced up at Leandro’s smirk and licked his lips even as his fingers worked some heat into the lube on his hand.

“Well?” asked Leandro, raising an eyebrow.

“Well,” Akira echoed, and, without warning, pressed a finger against Leandro’s hole.

A little startled, Leandro gasped and attempted to keep his hips still. One of his hands clutched at the sheets while his other reached for Akira. Wordlessly, Akira reached for it, gave it a squeeze, and pinned it to the bed at their side and out of his way. Leandro took a deep breath, watching Akira staring at his finger. Once he’d exhaled, he relaxed - and Akira pushed his finger in immediately.

Leandro cried out from both surprise and the pleasure of being stretched. Akira was going faster than he had thought, pushing, pushing, pushing within him. The bumps of his knuckles slowly rubbed along Leandro’s walls, the friction so pleasurable that it negated the slight pain from how quickly his ass was being stretched. His back arched into and away from the sensation, his heels digging into the bed on either side of Akira. Uncaring, Akira grabbed hold of Leandro’s hip and pushed him back down onto the pillow. He pushed his finger the rest of the way in and stopped.

There was a moment of almost calm while Leandro caught his breath. He tried to speak a few times but realised that nothing was coming out. But he didn’t need to, not when he caught Akira’s eye. Akira smirked and shrugged a shoulder, jostling Leandro with his connection. “You said I was going too slow.”

“That-” Leandro gasped. He was cut off when Akira ducked down to press another kiss into his mouth. It was soft at first, like his post-laugh kiss, but it quickly became hot and dirty with both of them vying for dominance with their tongues. Akira won out when he began to pull his finger out in one, long, smooth slide. Leandro gasped and Akira licked into his mouth, pausing only to bite down on Leandro’s lip to the sound of Leandro’s moan.

Akira wasted no time in his preparation. He drew his finger out till only the tip was in, then thrust it back all the way. Leandro didn’t have time to adjust to that before Akira was pulling it out again. In, out, in, out: Leandro lost himself in the sensation of the wonderful friction and the hot tongue. With one hand still clutching at the sheets, he used his other to reach up to Akira’s shoulders, slinging an arm around him to hold him close.

Before long, Akira pressed two fingers into Leandro. With the burning stretch, Leandro arched up, gasping again. He’d never felt this desperation before - all of his partners were careful or he had topped. But this quick stretching, the burn, the friction, the squelching of the lube, everything was making Leandro’s heart thud heavily against his chest. He had to bite Akira’s lip to keep himself from crying out when Akira began to part those two fingers inside him, stretching him all the more. 

Eventually, quicker than Leandro had expected, Akira had three fingers inside him. He wasn’t stopping, still using his tongue to keep Leandro distracted. Leandro whimpered against his tongue, sucking on it when it got a little too much. His cock was dripping; he could feel the precum on his stomach. If he just had a little _ more_, he’d be getting close. Despite Akira’s rough treatment, however, he didn’t search for Leandro’s sweet spot. Instead, he focussed on the stretching, clearly wanting to get it in.

When Akira pulled away - from the kiss, from Leandro’s ass - Leandro gasped for breath, squirming in his spot. Akira was too busy reaching for the condoms to pay him attention, his heavy breathing somehow pleasing to Leandro’s ears. He watched as Akira ripped open a packet with his teeth. A passing thought startled Leandro a little: he wanted nothing more than to have Akira biting marks into his body, to cover the length of him in a declaration of temporary ownership. Unfortunately, the threat of the Galra reminded him that he couldn’t allow any more marks to be left - it was going to be difficult enough to cover up what was already there.

Watching Akira roll the condom onto his thick dick made Leandro shudder. “Fuck,” he said, his breathing having calmed enough for words. “You’re not messing about, are you?”

“You were the one who wanted me to go faster,” Akira replied, reaching for the lube. 

“I said not to go slow.”

Akira glanced up, smirking. Despite the red tinge to his cheeks, he looked dangerous and Leandro was unable to keep from shivering with anticipation. “Then what’s the problem?” Akira asked, and popped open the bottle.

“You… are lucky you’re so hot,” Leandro said.

“Would you stop me if I was ugly?” Akira stared down at Leandro, lubing himself up without looking. Somehow, that just made Leandro’s arousal grow, his hole twitching with the desire for _ something _ to be inside it.

“N- N… I don’t know,” Leandro stuttered, his eyes fixed on Akira’s cock.

“Hmm.” Akira wiped his hand off on the bed and shifted. Leandro tensed, his reaction a reflex. Noticing, Akira tilted his head, watching Leandro’s face. “You okay?” he asked, his voice suddenly gentle. 

“I- Yeah. Just… Woah.” Leandro grinned up at Akira. “This was not what I was expecting.”

“But?”

“I like it,” Leandro told him, grinning widening. “Just… This is gonna…”

Akira leaned over him again, dipping down to press a closed-mouth kiss to Leandro’s lips. “Don’t worry,” he said against them, his eyes suddenly filling Leandro’s vision. They were really beautiful, blues and purples mixed in a way that Leandro knew was unique to Akira. “I’ve stretched you enough,” Akira added, setting Leandro’s body alight. Leandro gasped and Akira pressed his lips more firmly against Leandro’s, his tongue pressing against Leandro once again. Without bothering to put up a fight, Leandro let him in, revelling in the path Akira’s hands were making, from his shoulders down his sides to his hips.

He didn’t bother to pull away when he slid his hands down to Leandro’s thighs. Akira ran his hands over them and down between them. Then, with a tight grip, Akira spread Leandro’s legs wider and pulled him closer in one movement. Leandro let himself go, groaning into Akira’s mouth, one hand clutching at the sheets again and the other on Akira’s shoulder, bathed in those long, dark strands of hair. As soon as he was half on Akira’s lap, Leandro could feel the tip of Akira’s cock, big and hard. Leandro’s mouth fell open and Akira took advantage of that to nip at Leandro’s tongue.

Another nudge against him made Leandro realise that his hole was trying to accommodate Akira, stretching around him. He had to force himself to keep still, eager to have that dick inside him. “Fuck,” he breathed, still fighting for air.

“Ready?” Akira asked, smiling down at him. It looked almost tender, and it made Leandro's heart do strange things in his chest.

“Yeah,” he said, voice a little stronger.

“Good. 'Cause I'm not stopping.”

That was all the warning Leandro got before Akira pushed in. Leandro gasped as it breached him, just the tip spreading him wide. His back arched without him meaning to, bringing him closer to Akira's body, though the man was too distracted to take advantage of it. Instead, Leandro had to find something else to ground him and his fingers curled tighter into the sheets, while his fingers dug into Akira's shoulder.

True to his word, Akira didn't let him relax. He kept his pace slow, with small thrusts that took him further in. It let Leandro adjust enough so that the only pain was that of the burning stretch as his ass pulled Akira further in. Leandro couldn't tell how far Akira had pushed in by the time his consciousness narrowed down on those sensations. The burn was pleasurable. He felt so full, so right, more than he had with any previous partner. His mouth was wide open in a silent scream; he couldn't get the breath to make a noise. Tingles shot along his body where Akira's hand rubbed along his body briefly before returning to the slide in. Toes curling, his legs jerked in Akira's hold, wanting to move away and closer at the same time.

Eventually, the movement stopped. Leandro felt so full, so right, so pleased. A smile slowly formed as he caught his breath. Akira was doing the same above him, and had let go of Leandro's legs to brace himself on the bed, keeping himself off Leandro's heaving chest. They stayed still for a moment. Leandro still felt tense, but it slowly ebbed away until he was relaxed, his body sprawled on the bed as he waited. He surveyed Akira's face: the way it was screwed up in concentration; the sweat that was dripping into his hair and rolling down his temples; the bright flush across his cheeks and chest. After a while, Akira's eyes opened and Leandro shivered – his eyes were blown wide with lust, dark and deep and all the more intense.

“Fuck,” Akira said, with feeling, a little breathless. “You're so tight. And hot.”

Leandro whined. “Don't- You can't-”

“I can,” Akira corrected him, thrusting just a little. It made Leandro moan, and, when he opened his eyes again, Akira was smirking at him. Leandro narrowed his eyes.

“You're the biggest I've had,” Leandro told him. Two could play at that game, after all, and he knew immediately that it had worked. Akira's cock twitched within him, interested. “It's filled me up so much, so good.” Again, it twitched within him, and, this time, Akira groaned and his head dropped forward.

“I should've known you'd like dirty talk,” Akira mumbled, rather petulantly.

With a grin, Leandro shrugged, shifting them just enough that both of them had to pause to catch their breaths. “Just trying to get you to move,” Leandro said.

“You want me to move, huh?” Akira murmured. His eyes glinted, either with desire or mischief. Both of them probably spelled trouble and Leandro couldn't look away. “Then you'd better hold on.”

“Huh?”

In demonstration, Akira tugged Leandro's hand free of the sheets, leaving a large part of it sticking up. He threw Leandro's arm around him so that it was looped over his shoulders, Leandro's other hand still clutching at him. Then, Akira's hands returned to their place on Leandro's legs and tugged them until Leandro was forced to wrap them around Akira's waist. Understanding, Leandro tightened his grip on Akira, both arms and legs holding him tight. He let his hands latch on Akira's back, nails digging into him; he wanted to scratch him up and mark him just as much as Akira had already done to him.

Once he'd finished shifting, Akira started to move. It was slow going as he pulled out of Leandro till only the tip remained. Leandro felt empty the further he moved, and he instinctively tried to pull Akira back in, his nails raking down his back. They both groaned, every sensation shooting through them. Akira's hands were on Leandro's hips and he squeezed, grip a little too tight for comfort: Leandro was going to have to remember to cover up the bruises there, too.

There was a short pause, perhaps from Akira preparing himself. Leandro panted below him, watching Akira's vacant eyes staring down at him. When they focussed once more, Leandro couldn't look away, too caught up in the colours. Akira smirked and thrust back in.

He didn't make it a slow one, or one that was careful. It wasn't shallow as he tried to allow Leandro time to take it. No, Akira was just as aggressive in bed as he had been kissing Leandro. The thrust back in was fast and hard. Leandro's back bowed and Akira's hands slipped around until he was hugging Leandro. Scrabbling against Akira's back, Leandro knew he was scratching him up, unable to help himself as he cried out. Despite how forceful Akira was being, it still felt amazing. Leandro's cock was throbbing, wanting more.

Akira continued, pulling out and pushing in, his hips not stopping. Each time he thrust, he moved faster, his cock ramming Leandro harder. Leandro's eyes fluttered, unable to keep his gaze locked on Akira's face. His partner was watching him, eyes never leaving his face, even as Leandro made his pleasure known. He couldn't help it: there were cries and moans and groans, gasps and wordless breaths. Every thrust in had him scratching at Akira, trying to bring him closer, trying to keep him inside. Leandro's own dick was dribbling precum all over him, and each deep thrust had it twitching violently between him and Akira.

“A-ah!” Leandro exclaimed, clinging to the last shreds of his composure. “'Ki- ra-ah!”

“Yeah, baby?” Akira muttered, his eyes still fixed on Leandro.

“You-!” Leandro dug his heels into Akira's lower back, trying to keep him going. “You're- I-I'm-!”

“Already?” asked Akira, raising an eyebrow. He looked surprisingly calm and composed, despite the redness of his face and the sweat dripping off him.

Leandro was alarmed to realise that he was incredibly close already. His cock had barely been touched and Akira hadn't even bothered to find his prostate. Yet, he felt good, full, right. The rough thrusts were enough to move his entire body, spearing him again and again. Friction burned into his nerves, everything shooting to his heavy dick. Akira's arms around him kept him safe, held him close. His eyes watched him so intently, so carefully, that Leandro couldn't help but trust him to his body as he grew closer to his release.

“Y-Yes!” Leandro shouted.

“So you like me using you like this?” said Akira, voice low.

Gasping, Leandro let his head fall back, his eyes rolling shut. Heat pooled low in his belly. His cock twitched. That feeling of fullness, increasing and increasing. Arms around him. The movement, over and over and over and over-

With another cry, Leandro came, his cum splattering over his stomach. He could feel its warmth as it landed. Again, he scrambled for purchase, this time trying desperately to keep Akira within him. His heart pounded so hard that he thought, for sure, that he was about to die from sheer bliss. A sudden desire for further closeness had him pulling Akira down into a searing kiss, panting into his mouth and tongue pressing against Akira’s and noses brushing together. 

As soon as he’d stopped spurting, Leandro went limp, breaking away from Akira’s lips. His arms and legs stayed looped around Akira, his left hand still digging his nails into Akira’s shoulder. He forced his eyes open, his lashes fluttering, and blearily stared up at the tense Akira, his eyes still dark with desire. It took Leandro a few ticks to realise that that was because Akira was still hard inside of him.

“Can I keep going?” Akira asked through gritted teeth. 

Leandro groaned at the thought. His body being used as Akira’s toy until Akira was satisfied… “Yes,” he hissed, not thinking beyond that.

“Good,” growled Akira. He leaned down to bite at Leandro’s ear, sucking on it as he began to move again.

With his insides now oversensitive, the friction made Leandro wince. It didn’t hurt, but felt like it was just too much, like he had too much cock stuffed inside him. And yet… He also felt like it was _ right_, like he could do this with Akira every day. Sighing, he tightened his grip on Akira, his limbs shaking slightly.

Akira’s pace didn’t slow or speed up, steady and determined. Yet, Akira didn’t seem to be getting any closer to orgasm. Leandro wondered if he was holding back for some reason, or if his stamina was just far better than Leandro’s. Whatever the reason, Akira kept going, his dick sliding in and out of Leandro with ease.

Eventually, Leandro began to feel it again, the heat building in his belly and flooding his cock. Half-hard, Leandro groaned, pressing his forehead against Akira’s. That seemed to be the signal to Akira that he could speed up a little, his mouth crashing into Leandro’s and stealing his noises. Leandro responded to Akira’s teeth and tongue by digging his nails in again. Akira growled in his throat, sending shivers down Leandro’s spine.

That was when Akira shifted. Leandro gave a muffled cry of surprise, his butt leaving the pillow below it as Akira pulled him up and repositioned it. Akira was well on his way to bending Leandro double, though he stopped there. Maybe Leandro could convince Akira to do that another time… 

The new position did, however, shift the position of Akira’s cock within him. When Akira thrust back into him, Leandro felt a subtle shock of pleasure that shot right up his body. He jerked in Akira’s hold, his lips parting from Akira’s as he did so, a gasp escaping him. “Th-There!” he breathlessly exclaimed. “Over- Over a little.”

Grunting, Akira shuffled around, then thrust back in. Pleasure blinded Leandro immediately, and his dick was suddenly hard once again, an angry colour since he’d gone untouched. He cried out, breath gone, his fingers scraping lines into Akira’s skin. When he got his breath back, Leandro shouted out. 

“There! There!”

“You gonna come again?” Akira asked, his voice low and gravely. He didn’t pull out, grinding against Leandro’s prostate instead. 

“Y-Yes!” Leandro gasped, staring up at Akira without seeing. He felt like stars were crashing into his head, sparkling within him, spreading everywhere to make him shake. His cock twitched several times, precum flowing down from tip to base.

“Good,” Akira growled, and promptly began to slam into that spot, over and over. 

Leandro screamed for a couple of ticks, before he lost his breath. His legs tightened their grip on Akira, and his fingers scraped down his back again. Distantly, he was sure he felt blood beneath them, but that thought was instantly swept away as more heat burst over him. Dick bobbing, ass fluttering around Akira, Leandro lost himself in the sensations, babbling nonsense and half-formed sentences. Akira didn’t let up, keeping at the same fast pace, slamming in as hard as he could. It was somehow more aggressive than anything they had been doing thus far and Leandro loved it, _ craved _ it.

Everything narrowed down to Akira, Akira, Akira, to what he was doing to Leandro. The arms around him. Friction within him. Heat inside him and spreading. The pressure that was building. Those sparks that burst behind his eyes. Thin air struggling to get into his lungs and expelled in cries and shouts and moans and pleading and _ Akira! Ah-kir-ah! _ and _ More! _ and _ Fuck! _ Screams escaped him, likely heard throughout the building.

Suddenly, the rhythm changed, the thrusts faltering. Akira started to speak, breathless and unseeing. “Oh, fuck! You’re so tight. Leandro, I- I’m gonna-”

“_Yes_,” Leandro hissed out on a breath, before crying out when Akira hit that spot again.

“Shit. Leandro!” 

Heat exploded within Leandro, contained by the condom but pressed insistently against his prostate. Stars and pleasure exploded within him, and he screamed Akira’s name as he came once again. Everything was bathed in heat and _ rightness _ and being wonderfully _ full_. Leandro didn’t want to move ever again. If he could stay with those arms around him and that weight on top of him and his nails digging into that back, then he would be satisfied. 

Almost feeling as if he was floating, Leandro slowly came back to himself. His chest was heaving as he tried to take in air. Akira’s hair had spilled over Leandro’s face and chest where the man had collapsed over him, his sweaty skin pressed into Leandro’s. He could smell the unique scent of juniberries that most people down here smelled of and the musk of sex. Eyes lidded, Leandro inhaled deeply, taking it all in. Sweat rolled down the back of his neck. There was a sticky feeling on his stomach and chest, but even that felt somehow good. 

Akira was still inside him, Leandro realised. He wondered, briefly, if Akira would be willing to go another round. The thought had him shifting which prompted Akira to move, pushing himself up on shaky hands to pull himself out. Leandro winced at that, hissing with the throbbing pain of oversensitivity. Akira’s gaze snapped up to his.

“You good?” Akira asked, his voice husky. 

Leandro grinned. “Yup,” he said, and quickly leaned up to press a quick peck of his lips to Akira’s, hiding his wince as best he could.

“Really?” Akira raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll be sore when moving, but I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” Leandro mustered his best smile, watching Akira relax. 

“Then we should just stay here,” Akira replied, lowering himself enough that he could kiss Leandro. It was a lazy one, with no teeth, just the soft pushing of Akira’s tongue against Leandro’s. Closing his eyes, Leandro let himself sink into it, his arms looped around Akira’s neck. 

High-pitched beeping startled them apart. Akira looked alarmed, but Leandro hushed him with a hand on his chest, gently pushing him away. “Sorry. It’s my alarm. I have to get going.”

“What?” said Akira, flatly.

Grimacing, Leandro rolled over until he dropped off the side of the bed, biting his lip as he ended up in a crouch. His jeans were further away than he thought, so he had to stand up, wobbling a little. He was forced to brace himself on the bed and just _ breathe _ for a moment. Once he felt somewhat normal, he glanced over at Akira, who was looking dumbfounded and upset. “I have to get back to the surface or they’ll notice I’m gone.”

“You’re going _ back_?!” Akira blurted out.

Leandro blinked at him, before scowling at his still shrieking jeans. Apparently noticing this, Akira clambered off the bed and went to grab them. “Thanks,” Leandro muttered as he dug his hand into the pocket. Once he’d turned off the alarm, Leandro fished his boxers out from where they’d been trapped within his pants. “Yes, I’m going back,” he said. “Of course I’m going back. What, you thought I was just gonna stay down here when I got down here in the first place?” He looked up at Akira who was beginning to frown again; Leandro wished he could wipe that look off his face and back into that pleasant smile. “I’ve got a way back up, so I’m gonna take it.”

“Why would you _ want _ to? I know people come down here for ‘fun’, but I thought-” Akira broke off, his brow furrowing more.

“You thought…” Leandro chuckled, gingerly lowering himself to the bed so he could pull his underwear on. “What, you thought I was different, that I was gonna _ abandon _ everything I have up there?” Leandro wished he could; he wanted to get back into bed with Akira, to cuddle him while they kissed their way into a new day.

“Fuck,” Akira said, sounding both hurt and infuriated. His face was like thunder. “I can’t believe- You do _ know _ what’s waiting for you up there, right?”

“A job,” Leandro retorted. He stood up and pulled his boxers up the rest of the way, aware that he was still a mess. There was no time to clean up, though. “My family and friends.”

“Your prison.”

Leandro sighed. “Don’t do this.”

“Do what? Try to make you see reason?” Akira snapped.

“I don’t need you to do any of that,” Leandro replied, tone sharp as he struggled into his jeans, breathing through gritted teeth.

“So, what, you come down here for fun and-and to see… _ flowers_, and then go back to your cushy job up there?” Akira demanded.

Leandro snorted. “Yeah. Sure.” He turned away from Akira, searching for the rest of his stuff, his chest aching. It wasn’t as if Akira was wrong. And he definitely didn’t exactly _ enjoy _ his life. But his family… His roommate…

There was a short pause. “Look,” Akira eventually said. “Leandro. You _ can’t _ go back up there-”

Having been in the act of picking up his discarded shirt, Leandro straightened and spun in one smooth movement. Pain shot up his spine and he swayed, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. Then he snapped them open to glare at Akira. “You have _ no say _ in what I can and can’t do. You don’t _ own _ me. I’m not _ yours _ just because you fucked me senseless.”

Akira flinched. “Lean-”

Stepping towards Akira, Leandro jabbed a finger into his chest, trying to ignore Akira’s enticing muscles. “I have a family, Akira. And a best friend. If I just up and disappear, there’s no telling what the Galra will do. I’m not _ that _ stupid.”

“I’m not saying you are, but-”

“Look, I don’t have time for this.” Leandro pulled his shirt on, wincing as he stretched overused muscles. “If you’ve got some sort of specially prepared speech, then I’ll listen to it another time. I’ll come find you…” Leandro looked to Akira. “Where will I find you?”

Akira’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t bother,” he snapped, turning to the bed. “If you want to go up there where the Galra will work you to death, then be my guest.”

Biting his lip to keep from saying anything, Leandro tugged on his boots as quickly as he could. He strode to the door, ignoring the pain that was shooting up and down his body; these bursting stars were less enjoyable. When he reached for the door handle, he paused and looked over his shoulder, watching Akira pull on his own pants. His eyes narrowed, annoyed that Akira thought he knew _ everything_, just because he lived here rather than under the cameras of the surface. 

Leandro could always have the last word…

So, taking a deep breath, Leandro turned slightly. The lack of movement or noise caught Akira’s attention, and he turned. He was still shirtless, his hair falling over his shoulders and spilling down over his nipples. Leandro had to forcibly redirect his thoughts when his cock became interested in the sight, and he shouldered on. “I know you think we’re in some kind of prison up there, but it’s not like _ you _ aren’t living in one yourself.”

He took a quiet satisfaction in seeing Akira’s flinch and his subsequent pained look as he slipped out the door, ignoring the pain in his chest that was definitely unrelated to the one in his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally want to continue this, which is why the summary is vague. I know what'll happen in the second chapter - it's just a matter of finding the time to write more.
> 
> By the way, Altea is very much inspired (vaguely) by 80s films such as Total Recall and whatever where it kinda looks old and crappy but there's technology everywhere.
> 
> Also, in regards to this series... This might be the last one posted for a while. I have other plans for October. I'll be writing one other of this series to be Keith's Halloween(ish) birthday story, but after that it's NanoWrimo and then other stories so I'll have to finish this off in January. Hopefully. (Klance Month has become a Year.)


End file.
